


solid twelve

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship on the Argo ii, Funny, Laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: It started as a joke but now Piper really wants to know the answer (even though its obvious)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Piper McClean & The Seven
Series: collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	solid twelve

**Author's Note:**

> During HOO

The seven were lying on the Argo II in a circle, their heads touching. It was around three in the morning, and they all knew that they should be resting, but y’know…

nightmares. (order of the circle, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth)

It was mostly silent, except for the few conversations that they had. They were just staring up at the stars, feeling the rocking of the boat, when Leo asked a question.

“Whose got the best ass here?” He meant it as a joke, and you could tell by the way he trailed off with a chuckle, but Piper decided to take it seriously.

“Well it’s definitely not you, sorry Leo”

He gasped, mock offended. Hazel and Frank blushed slightly, but mostly the seven were too close for anything to be weird.

“Jason’s got, like, a solid ten.” Percy said. 

Piper nodded, “Yeah, definitely. But it’s still not the best one.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked

“Well, Jason, you’re sweet and all, and I love you, but Percy’s got, like, a solid twelve”

Percy’s just staring deadpan at the sky and he says, “Why were we the ones to get chosen to save the world,”

But Jason is tied between laughing a bit and looking flustered because Piper laments that he has a “solid ten” and “it’s my favorite”, Hazel is blushing, pressing her face into Frank’s shoulder, and He’s just blushing like “Um…”, Leo’s laughing into her palm, and Annabeth and Piper are both grinning.

“Am I wrong?” Piper asks, almost accusingly

“No.” he says, still not looking away from the stars. Annabeth fake gasps and elbows him,

“How dare you? You missed Valentine’s day, you’re not allowed to say that to me.”

“How is that my fault?” he asks indignant

“No, you lost some serious boyfriend points, I don’t care that you were knocked unconscious,” 

Percy snorts, “You’re a piece of trash,” and everyone’s laughing at the two, unable to take this conversation seriously.


End file.
